


No Rest for the Wicked

by Mutemwija



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, mahad has his hands full, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija
Summary: Mahad’s day was already busy as it was but that a Kuriboh of all things would mess it up even more was the last he expected to happen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Heka: A Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Fan Project





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Morning**

A visit to the Great Field[1] to check on the work on Pharaoh Atem’s tomb, then a meeting with the High Priest of Amun to discuss preparations for the Opet Festival[2], afterwards his daily meeting with said Pharaoh, then magic practice and finally he had to write letters to the Great Chiefs[3] to ensure their loyalty and attendance to the Festival.

In short, Mahad had a very busy day ahead.

But first, a training match with Kisara.

Emphasis on _match_ because the young woman never, ever went easy on him.

Just like now – she was changing back and forth between her human and her dragon form however she needed it to dodge his attacks. Sometimes she only used the stroke of a wing, sometimes she changed forms completely to fly up into the sky until he couldn’t reach her anymore. It was amazing to see how smoothly she was able to do it by now.

Then again, what else was to expect when she was training with Seto most of the time. That was also the reason why she was so unrelenting in her matches against him. Seto probably taught her to be.

Out of spite and out of his conviction that he was better than anyone, especially Mahad.

Then again, it was good she took their training so seriously.

Unlike his very own apprentice.

Seto made sure to rub _that_ in as often as he could.

Although Kisara was more his partner than his apprentice, the man was only content when he’d thrown hands with Mahad at least once a day.

All this contemplation had distracted him from their match so much that he hadn’t noticed Kisara was about to charge an attack at him.

Mahad had only one chance. He closed his eyes for a second to concentrate, conjured up two huge cylinders and got them in the right position in literally the last second. The dragon fire hit the cylinder full force, absorbed its power and the other threw it back at her just as forcibly.

The dragon cried and as Mahad dissolved both cylinders, he saw Kisara breaking out of her dragon form, to avoid the getting hit by her own attack.

She landed gracefully but judging by her expression it was obvious she wasn’t in the least pleased with the outcome of their fight.

“That was cheating.”

Mahad brushed the dust off his tunic, unfazed. “That was a skillful use of my abilities.”

She huffed and put her arms akimbo. “You did it, because you would have lost otherwise. Just admit it.”

“Alright, I admit it.” He ducked is head. “Can you forgive me?”

“No.”

He laughed out loud and handed her the water bag that she practically snatched out of his hand.

They were silent for a while, both catching their breath but Mahad had been meaning to ask her something and now was as good a time as any.

“Say, would you ever consider practicing with me as team?”

That surprised her. “Why?”

“Well, it’d be good to have some combined attacks, since we’re fighting for the same cause.”

“I fight for Seto.”

“Yes. And Seto fights for the pharaoh. At least, I hope he does.” He added quietly in an afterthought but she had heard him anyway.

“He’d never betray him!”

He held up his hands. “Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. But he’s a tough call, your master.”

“Hm. He wants to make a name for himself. But at the same time he’s longing for the pharaoh’s appreciation. And he’d do anything to get it. Regardless of the danger.”

“But he _has_ his appreciation. The only one who doubts that is Seto himself.”

“I know.” Was her heartily sighed reply and after which they fell silent again.

After a while she cleared her throat. “So, if we did practice a combo… Who would take us on? Mana?”

“No, Mana is on our team.”

She chuckled. “Then it’s hopeless.”

“What is?”

“Finding an opponent. With your extraordinary magical abilities, Mana’s ingenuity and my strength… We’re invincible.”

“Ah… True.”

They shared a laugh.

“Let’s try finding an opponent anyway. I really want to try fighting _with_ you.”

He smiled contentedly. “I agree.”

“I can tell Mana later. I’m meeting with her at noon.”

“That’s… great.” He said but couldn’t shake the disquieting feeling about this particular information.

The two girls together had been a warrant for turmoil from the moment they met.

He just hoped they’d leave him out of it this time.

**Noon**

“That… is a Kuriboh.” He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Mana and Kisara in a scolding manner. Naturally, they had _not_ left him out of their shenanigans. Even if Mana said he’d _like_ _it_ before she unveiled the Kuriboh, he really couldn’t share her enthusiasm. “I told you the stone tablets are not to be meddled with.”

“Master, no! Look closely.”

Something in Mana’s voice and Kisara’s eyes prompted him to do as his apprentice said.

At first glance, the small ball looked like all the others Atem had summoned during a diaha, except that the fur seemed a little tidier and lighter under the rays of Ra and that the color of its eyes – the same deep-blue as lapis lazuli – was somehow… _familiar_. Especially in the way it stared up at him, so unforgiving and unblinking as if it was challenging him, taunting him and waiting for him to make a move just so that it could deliver a fatal blow… there was only one person he knew with a glare like that.

Oh, by Bes’ beard, she had not…

As Mana noticed the look of recognition on his face, she started to laugh and jump up and down. “It’s fascinating, isn’t it? How you can still identify him.” She knelt down with outstretched arms to pick the little creature up but when it actually slapped her hands away with its paws and _hissed_ , Mahad’s last doubt dissipated.

Seto, undeniably.

Or to be precise: _Setoriboh_.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Mana, what did you _do_?”

“Practice! Like you always tell me to do!”

“I didn’t teach you transformation spells yet.”

“No, but I learned them anyway!” She grinned proudly but Mahad just sighed again.

“Did you? Then lift this one.” That’s where Mana’s smile became impish and it was all the answer he needed. “I knew it. Mana, you can’t go around and cast spells like that when you're unable to lift them. Magic like that needs insight and practice and _experience_ that you don’t have yet.”

“You could have taught me.”

“If you had shown up to your lessons, I _would have_.”

She pouted. “It’s not my fault, you make class so boring.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I mean it! You never actually let me _cast_ a spell.”

“Yes, because whenever you do…” he gestured to Setoriboh. “It goes terribly wrong.”

“Speaking about going terribly wrong…” Kisara interjected, clearly fed up with their quarreling. “Could you two discuss that _after_ Seto’s back to normal? I’m sure he has a few things of his own to say to the whole disaster.

“I’m sure he does. Justifiably so.” Mahad rolled his eyes because he could already _hear_ Seto scream at them. When he looked at Kisara though, something else came to his mind.”Why did _you_ let her cast the spell anyway? You know how much he hates Kuriboh.”

“He wasn’t supposed to turn into Kuriboh.”

“But?”

The young woman looked to the side and played sheepishly with some loose strands of her hair. “A dragon.”

Mahad groaned.

Of course. He should have known.

“That sort of spell has totally different requirements.”

“Well, when you know all about it, could _the most powerful sorcerer_ be so kind and undo the spell.” Was it just him or had she adopted Seto’s mocking tone of voice? Granted, she _was_ spending most of her time with him, so it was no surprise his mannerisms would rub off on her.

“I can…” he said and looked back down at the, admittedly, _fluffy_ little hairball that stared back at him with Seto’s unmistakable scowl, then at Kisara who was watching him almost as intently and finally at Mana, who was looking between Setoriboh and him at least somewhat apologetically and suddenly Mahad felt like behaving a little mischievously himself. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. “But I choose not to.”

Mana barely hid her laughter, but Kisara was outraged.

“You’re kidding! You can’t do that!”

“Relax, the spell only lasts for a day anyway. He’ll be back to his usual _grumbling_ self by tomorrow noon.“

At that, Setoriboh launched his fuzzy self at him but Mahad easily caught him in one hand.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” He squeezed him a little to underline his words. The little creature squealed in protest and thrashed about like a fish on dry land and although Mahad didn't understand him he knew he was being cussed.

He took the struggling Setoriboh in both his hands and held it front of his face.

“See this as your punishment for always looking down on the people around you. You wanted to be a mighty creature, soaring high above everything and everyone else. Instead you’ve become a small and insignificant plush ball. I’m sure there’s a lecture in there somewhere.”

Mana giggled behind her hand, while Kisara just stared at them both reproachfully.

“Won’t Atem notice his absence?”

Mahad shrugged. “I’m sure, _Pharaoh_ Atem will. But I’m also sure he can manage half a day without his cousin. They had their meeting in the morning already and I don’t think there’ll be a problem.”

He put Setoriboh in Kisara’s arms and turned to his apprentice, who clearly had way too much fun with this whole situation.

“Oh, and you were right, Mana.” He couldn’t hide his grin anymore as he looked at the scolding fluffy ball once again. “I really do like this.”

**Afternoon**

On Atem’s invitation he stepped into the room and bowed deeply. “My pharaoh, may you be alive, strong and healthy.”

The young king groaned. “ _How_ many times do I have to tell you, to _stop_ that, Mahad?!”

“As many times as it takes.”

“So, _every_ time.”

Mahad smiled, and finally looked up. “Please forgive me, my pharaoh. I do not mean to cause to any trouble.”

“Don’t you?”

He stepped closer to the desk Atem was sitting at, a smile still playing around his lips. “I’m yours to command, my king.”

Atem rolled his eyes and sighed again, obviously giving up on persuading him to drop the formalities and instead started their discussion with the upcoming Opet Festival.

All the while he remained seated, which was pretty odd given how he usually had too much energy to sit still for more than two minutes.

Then, in a speaking pause he heard a squeaking sound coming from Atem’d desk.

Mahad frowned and when Atem noticed his bewilderment he started to chuckle.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to notice…” He moved back from the table a little and Mahad understood that as an invitation to step closer.

Right there, in Atem’s lap nestled a little Kuriboh with lapis lazuli colored eyes that looked up at him, mischievously, unabashed, triumphantly and Mahad only realized his mouth had dropped open, when he shut it with an audible snap.

Well, that had backfired.

Atem was still smiling when he stood up and held Setoriboh in front of his chest, stroking its fur and actually _cradling_ it in his arms like a baby.

Mahad screamed internally.

Judging by the look on Setoriboh’s face, Seto did the same, probably for a slightly different reason, but at least both of them had something in common.

“I found this one just before our meeting here. The geese chased it through the gardens and up the sycamore tree. But it rolled from the branches and fell into the pond, so I fished it out. They can’t swim after all, these tiny balls. And the poor thing hasn’t stopped shaking since.”

Setoriboh was _sneering_ up at him as he nestled closer to Atem’s chest. Mahad watched and clenched his teeth so hard, he thought they’d break.

That was his punishment for not changing him back immediately. He could tell Atem the truth right now or simply lift the spell this very moment. But option one only played in Seto’s hands and option two was totally out of question. He’d rather have Setoriboh in Atem’s arms than Seto himself, thank you very much.

He snatched back into reality when Atem resumed talking. “I think I have a new favorite.”

Mahad swallowed thickly. “You do?”

“Yes. It’s the fluffiest I’ve had. And… just look at its beautiful eyes.” He held it up, so that Mahad could take a closer look, as if he didn’t know all about _those eyes_ already. “They remind me of someone, actually. Someone close to me. It’s on the tip of my tongue but somehow….”

Setoriboh actually looked flustered by Atem’s words. Mahad tried hard to ignore it and cleared his throat. “I’m sure it’ll come to you, sooner or later.”

“Hopefully sooner.”

How Mahad managed to smile in the face of both, Setoriboh and Atem, he had no idea and he breathed a relieved sigh when Atem took the fur ball down and set him on his table where it _wobbled_ a little on the polished surface.

Mahad cleared his throat. “So, am I right in assuming you don’t want me to put it back to the others?”

“No, it’s fine. It can stay with me a little longer.”

Setoriboh squeaked, earning him a grin from the pharaoh and a scowl from Mahad.

He had seen enough.

“Will that be all, my king?”

“Not quite…” Atem gave him a scolding look for using the honorific again, then crossed his arms over his chest. “These _people_ were back again…”

Mahad sighed. He already knew where this was going.

It was the same when Atem was supposed to get the sidelock of youth[4]. When it came to his hair his young pharaoh was as vain as anyone could be.

“I don’t want them or anyone else interfering with neither my hair, nor my style, nor my make-up, nor _anything_ concerning my appearance. Tell them that.” He paused and gave Mahad an offended look. “Stop laughing!”

He swallowed his chuckle down with some effort.

It was moments like these that let Mahad realize that the boy he grew up with was still in front of him, even if he was wearing the double crown now. _If_ he got all this wild hair under it, that is.

But well, Mahad already knew what he’d do about this… _hairy_ problem.

“Thank you.” Atem smiled and sat back down at his table, where Setoriboh was still wobbling. “You are dismissed.”

Mahad bowed deeply again, threw one last _warning_ glance at Setoriboh then turned on his heels and left the room.

**Night**

As cautiously as he could, he turned Atem’s body around on the bed until he could get a good look at the mess that was his pharaoh’s hair.

Atem may send his valets away every time Mahad tried to appoint him any but that didn’t mean he would let his young king appear in an unbefitting state at court.

It had become a habit of his, sneaking into Atem’s chamber at night and secretly brushing his hair.

One of the few tasks he fulfilled without using any magic. Although the brush could use a little support from time to time, given how thick and tousled Atem’s hair was.

It always baffled him, how his friend could sleep so soundly that he wouldn’t even startle when someone brushed his hair. Kemet could burn down around him and the king would wake up the next day, wondering where his country was.

Mahad smiled as he uncurled yet another strand of Atem’s golden bangs, so that they would fit under his crown the next morning.

Admittedly, they never did.

But Mahad hadn’t given up just yet.

His eyes skimmed over Atem for a moment – and then froze.

There, curled up between his arm and his waist nestled a fur-bearing, tiny, brown ball that was _without a doubt_ a Kuriboh. And Mahad was also already sure _which_ Kuriboh it was.

He poked at it with gritted teeth, softly at first but gradually firmer until it finally, after what felt like an eternity, opened its _damn blue eyes_ and looked at Mahad in what appeared to be a mixture of resentment and surprise.

It took Seto a moment to recognize Mahad and when he did, he started to float into the air.

Mahad didn’t waste another second. All it took was a flick of his wrist and Seto stood next to Atem’s bed, not _in_ it, thank the Gods.

He grabbed the other man by the arm, dragged him out of the chamber and practically threw him down the portico.

Although Seto was still a little weak in the knees he threw Mahad a glare that could have killed him instantly.

“You’ll pay for this!”

“It wasn’t I who casted that spell.”

“But it was you who didn’t _lift_ it.”

Sure, that was fair.

But still.

“What kind of a stupid idea was that anyway?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Mahad rolled his eyes. He could feel himself getting angry. “You’re right. It’s none of my business _how_ you spend your free time. But it is my business when your actions affect the safety of the country you serve and the wellbeing of the pharaoh you’re meant to protect.”

“My actions endangered neither the country nor our pharaoh at any moment and you know it! If anything _you_ jeopardized both by not turning me back instantly.” Seto’s expression turned into a look of pure haughty derision. “And I absolutely _did_ ensure the wellbeing of our pharaoh even in _that_ state, as I’m sure you remember.”

“Only too well.” He answered through gritted teeth and then, deciding that he wouldn’t let Seto get to him, took a deep breath. “I could have turned you back the moment an emergency occurred.”

“Tch. You did it for your personal amusement.” Again, fair. “Do you have _any_ idea what it’s like to be a hairy, frail ball that’s not even able to…”

“Oh, please, I don’t know why you’re complaining so much. It seemed to me as if you were having a great time.”

“I almost _drowned_!”

“ _Almost_. And that one’s on you since you weren’t supposed to float around the palace in the first place. I had told Kisara to watch after you.

“She’s a dragon. Not a _watchdog_.”

“Exactly. _Kisara_ is the dragon who protects this realm, not you. She is your servant as you are the pharaoh’s. He intends on naming you commander-in-chief because of your strategic talent and your bond to Kisara. _And_ you’re his closest relative which _as of now_ makes you next in line for the throne. _That_ is your purpose here. And you should learn to behave accordingly.”

“By doing what _you_ want?”

“No, by _behaving_ accordingly. Responsibly. Prudently.”

“Are you accusing me of irresponsibility?”

“Come on, you know you are. It’s what brought you so far in the first place and why you’re as successful as you are, but please…” He paused and looked him straight in the eyes. “I mean, seriously, Seto, what were you thinking? You’re lucky you didn’t dissipate to sand. Horus only knows what could have happened. Maybe next time you have a reckless idea like that, ask a magician that’s actually _capable_ of casting such a spell!”

“Such as you?”

“Such as me, yes.”

A short break.

“So, am I right in assuming that you’d do it?”

“No! Gods!” Mahad shouted, utterly fed up with this conversation and Seto in particular.

With a snap of his fingers he casted a sleeping spell and in the next second, Seto was crumpling. Mahad caught him before he hit the ground and put him softly down on the grass.

He sighed heavily but relieved as he looked at the finally calm man. Yes, he’d just postponed the inevitable, but he wasn’t keen on prolonging this freaked-out day any longer.

And tomorrow he’d ask Atem to change his title from Vizier[5] to "Only Sane Person at Court".

* * *

[1] Ancient Egyptian name of the Valley of the Kings.

[2] During the 27 days of the Opet Festival, statues of the Theban Gods Amun, Mut and Khons made a ritual journey from their shrines at Karnak to the temple of Luxor.

[3] Governors of the ancient Egyptian provinces.

[4] Children in ancient Egypt had their hair cropped with the exception of one long strand, which was cut once adulthood was reached.

[5] Prime Minister in ancient Egypt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say, I enjoyed working on this project and this story SO much. Thanks to all my fellow contributors for being so nice and awesome ❤️️ And special thanks to our mods who did such an amazing job at designing and bringing all the content together so beautifully! ❤️️❤️️


End file.
